westgalaxyswarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siobahn
Bio: Siobahn is a Mirellis female from Aselia, and is an oath breaker, a disgraced former Knight of Aselia. She refused to serve the king after he had made several inappropirate advances towards her. She knew that, given his status, no action would be taken against him should she report the incidents, so she branded herself an oath breaker and left the world. She met Bardock at a planet on which she had been looking for work in 789 Age..The two of them saved the village they were staying in when it came under attack from a Synth Berserker Bardock spoke with her later, learning of her situation, after which he offered her the postion of First Officer on the Toma .'' Bardock and Siobahn started a "friends with benifits" type of relationship that would last several years. In early 791 Age, her friend Jordan, a young Knight Commander of Aselia, tracked her down, and ended up joining the crew of the ''Toma so he could be near her. After Bardock and April's relationship had been revealed in May of 794 Age, Jordan confessed his love for Siobahn. She was surprised, but agreed to start a relationship whith him and see where it went. Several months later she recieveed more unexpected news. Gideon, the Prime Minister of Aselia, informed her that the situation had become even worse since she had left, with King Ba'al having rapidly become a tyrant. Most of the knights were plotting a revolt, but there was no one to put on the throne. Siobahn asked what she had to do with it, and Gideon informs her of a secret that he and his daughter, Fiona, as well as a few other higher-ups, had been keeping- Siobahn was the only living relative of the late king, other than Ba'al. Siobahn was shocked, but accepted her duty, asking Bardock for the aid of the ''West Galaxy Warriors. '' He agreed, and he and the others helped her to liberate her people and place her on the throne.Ultimately, however. Knowing she would not be the best sovereign, and that her job in the Warriors was hugely important to the entire galaxy, including Aselia, too, she decided to institute a diarchy, sharing the throne with her dearest friend, Fiona. The two Princesses would share duties, but maintain different roles. Siobahn returned often, occassions on which she could be found training with the soldiers and the Knights to whom she had once sworn an oath to enter. She later ended her relationship with Jordan when he realizes his soulmate is none other than Fiona. She wanted to make sure her friends were happy. Personality: Siobahn is hot-headed, agressive, bold, and pretty much shameless. She believes a person should carry their past with them, for better or worse; that it is a part of a person that they cannot simply pretend never happened. She is loyal, passionate, and will be the first to confront(and likely threaten) anyone who crosses her family or friends. Like most Merellis, she is ruled by her emotions. Trivia: ~She, like most Mirellis, possesses the ability to create Soul Summon Weapons . What's unusual is that she is one of the few Mirellis with the ability to create two at once, and what's more, one of them is a Spear! ~She creates the spear only when anger or another very strong emotion has overtaken her.. ~She was known as a rare, exotic beauty on her planet, and had many suitors. ~Her skin is oddly pale, adding to her beauty. ~Her pink hair is unique to her, and again adds to her beauty on her planet. ~She is actually the only eligble heir to the throne, other the tyrant king by whom it is currently occupied. ~She once had a relationship with Bardock.